Love Remains the Same II
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Sequel to Love Remains the Same. Winry plans to get back to Edward, permanently. The Gate Alchemist, Etta Gibbs, decides to help the young blonde and takes on the challenge to bring two star-crossed lovers together, once and for all.
1. Winry's First Chapter

**Conny:** Here it is! _Love Remains the Same II_! After much pressure from readers, and my editor, and surprisingly, my little brother, I started to post the sequel. I would assume that most of you would know how this story will end, considering most of my stories have obvious endings. I hope you enjoy L.R.T.S.2!

DISCLAIMER: IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE, I'VE SAID IT ABOUT...how many stories do I have... *Starts counting*...I'VE SAID IT ABOUT SIX OTHER TIMES! I DO **NOT** OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

* * *

(Winry's POV)

"Miss Gibbs?" I slowly let myself into the small apartment, where the Gate Alchemist stays.

"Hello? Come in, I'm in my study." I do as she says. I close the door behind me and walk into the apartment. I haven't been in here in nearly a month. It still looks the same, books sprawled on the floor, papers lying around, tables and counters filled with texts and notebooks and some many more things. I walk past all of it, and enter the even more messy study. In there, I find the brown haired woman writing in a book, having her glasses slack on the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Gibbs?" I say in a small voice, which almost startled her.

"Oh! Hello, Winry! I didn't expect you to visit again. Especially because of what I caused…" Why does she still blame herself for my sadness that day? It wasn't her fault that my time limit was up. It wasn't her fault that I was the one that caused both of mine and Ed's pain.

"Please… don't blame yourself." I held my voice firm and strong, because I have to ask her something.

"Winry, it was many people's faults. But, mostly mine. I was the one that allowed you to traverse to the other side, to see your love again, only to have you torn away after confessing your love for each other…" A light blush clouded my cheeks, I can feel it. I remember all of the kissing, and the promises, and the tears…

"I was the one that asked, Miss G-"

"Etta." I wonder why she wants me to call her by her first name...

"Etta… I was the one that asked if it was possible for me to see Edward one more time. It's all my fault…" I went to sit down in an empty chair near her desk.

"Winry… we can go on and on about whom is at fault, but maybe we should skip to why you have come to visit me again." Thank you, Etta. I look down at my lap, then knit my fingers together. I bit the inside of my lips, but stopped when I realized I was subconsciously trying to stop myself from asking what I wanted.

"I need to know… is it possible to get Ed and Al back to this world?" I must have said it too fast, because her tan face is puzzled.

"Dear… I'm getting old… what was that?" She's not getting old, but I guess I really did say that too fast.

"I want to know… if it was possible… for Ed and Al… to come back home…" I made sure I said all of it slow and clear. I needed to get that out of my system, I needed to know if it was possible.

"Of course, it is possible. But… I need to research more. I need materials. And… there has to be an equivalent for having two boys crossing the Gate… I have to start research, right now." Etta quickly went over to her textbooks. I stayed in my seat, still confused as to why she suddenly chose to help me.

"I'm also a little curious about something…" I let my words float around, wondering if the woman was listening to me.

"Yes?" She questioned, looking through a tattered notebook.

"Wouldn't what you're doing for me something like human transmutation?" I have been thinking about it since the day I left Ed. This would be the forbidden taboo, because it does deal with people.

"Let's put it this way: Bring loved ones back home isn't human transmutation, it's civil service. And I wouldn't mind helping out a good friend like you." Etta looked up from her book and pushed her glasses back up with her index finger.

"Thank you so much, Etta." I grateful smile played across my lips, I truly am happy she's doing this for me.

"Winry… could you please gather a few books for me that's out near the door?" I headed out of the room, then realized I didn't know what to grab. "_Studies of the Gate_, volumes 4 through 7." That sure was specific, but I went to look in the piles.

I came back with four, one-inch, notebooks in hand.

"Good, good. Put them down." I placed them on the chair I was sitting at, then thought about looking through them quickly, but I was stopped. "An alchemist doesn't allow others to look through their research…" She flipped through another page, then looked up to me with her chocolate brown eyes. "But… if you're curious, go ahead and take a peek. Just don't tell anyone you read my notes." What's with her and making indecisive choices? Either way, I did look through the notes. If Ed were here, which I hope that'll be soon, he would definitely by interested in this. I didn't know the Gate was so many different things. The holder of all information. The path between two worlds. A seeing glass into the soul. And so much more.

"Curious again, **how** is Edward and Alphonse getting here? It's not like they can just walk through the Gate and say "_Hey._" She's laughing, which I guess the way I said that was a little funny.

"It would be easier if they were from that side to begin with. But I'm going to assume that their counterparts have already passed, or else that would have corrupted the time/space continuum. Thus causing a problem with both worlds, and natural forces would have to rid itself of the foreign copies." Um… I don't really understand what the heck you just said. Explain, in simpler detail, please? I guess she could read my mind because Etta set her book down and looked right at me. "If the Winry from that world came here, you would find that odd, correct?" I nodded, because having another me would really be weird. "Well, not only you would find that strange, everyone and everything would, also. Natural forces, let's say God for that, would be on the same idea as everyone else. God would probably try to get rid of one of the two. Most likely the foreigner." She waits to see if I understand better, which I sort of do. I nod for her to continue, but it seems like she's trying to figure out what to say next. "Either way, it's fairly hard to get an entire being through the Gate. I've only managed to allow a soul to cross and be solid there for a set amount of time. It's hard enough to do even that…" Now that I think about it, what would be the equivalent to having two boys cross the Gate and permanently stay?

"Etta… what can I give to have them come back?" Before, when I visited Ed, I agreed that I would go, but had to allow my body to fall into a coma. My body was nearly shutdown when I came back, though. I could have died if I wasn't pulled out in time.

"Winry… I'll find something. I'm sure I will. You won't have to do much, nor would you give either." She turned back to her notes and quickly skimmed through. Grabbing the book I had in my hands, the brunette looked through it and tossed it aside. "That's not it…" She grabbed the others and read through them, also.

"Could I help with anything?" Setting the current book in her hands on the desk, Etta took off her glasses and looked to me. Strangely, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to darken.

"I don't want you to do anything rash, ok? I'm sure you want to have Ed and Al back here, but don't do anything too drastic for those boys." I'm not sure what to say to her. I want to have them back, I want them here with me; I'd do anything for them to return home. "I'm warning you, just don't." She turned from threatening to nice. "But tea and something to eat would be lovely." I went into her kitchen, which wasn't as messy as the rest of the house. There wasn't much in the refrigerator, nor in the cabinets. I found some bread and cheese, and I did find tea, so I melted cheese over the bread and brewed tea. I came back with it all, only to find Etta was already sleeping. I suppose it was late. I did come here around nine at night. And…what time is it? I looked around the house until I found a clock, and it read ten.

"I suppose I could stay here. It's a bit late to call and ask Gracia if I could stay with her." I went over to the guest room, which was the same as before, messy. This was the room that I used when I last visited. When I went to see Ed and Al. "Good night…" I'm not sure who I was saying that to, but whoever it was, I hope they heard it.

* * *

**Conny:** Many of you probably saying, "Why cut off now?" Am I correct? Well, this story is going to be a little long. And it'll be switching between characters, so please pay attention. And also, I am going by a schedule now. This story will have a new chapter on Fridays. I'm not making ANY exceptions, unless I will be unable to post on the designated day. Which, I'm guessing the only thing stopping me from posting on Friday is my mom telling me "You're grounded from your laptop!" which has happened before... Anyways, please review. Tell me you'll be back next time for Ed's First Chapter.


	2. Ed's First Chapter

**Conny:** Hi again. It's... *Checks calender* Oh, it's Friday. I suppose you want to read Ed's First Chapter, am I right? Well... not yet. I want to say thank you to those who reviewed. And to those who read. Also, Lowell decided to take a break on here... Because he's busy with the Xbox 360. It'll be me for a while, I suppose.

DISCLAIMER: I've had enough of this, but I'm paraniod that someone is going to tell on me for not giving credit to FMA's author for the characters and the original plot. Anyways, I only own this purely imagined plot, nothing else.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. "I swore I heard someone…" I looked around again, only to find the blank walls and a single window. "Al…?" I wearily call to my little brother, but he didn't respond. "Alphonse…?" Still nothing. So it wasn't him talking, but who would it be? It's not like anyone would break in, especially because everyone knows I live here… "What was that…?" I tried to remember what the voice said, or if it was even there. "_Good night…_" That's what it said, and I think it was a female talking. Ugh… I have to be imagining this. I tap the side of my head, trying to ignore the assumption that it was Winry that said good night. I try going back to bed, hopefully nothing will freak me out during the night.

I awoke with a start. It has only been a few hours, since I last woke up. It's two in the morning, and a strong storm was brewing outside. Thunder blared in the atmosphere, while lightning illuminated the night sky. Rain poured from the heavens, pelting the streets with a chilled strike. "Ha… I bet I could write a story with my description of this simple thunderstorm…" I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep because of the noise, so I decided to watch the storm from my window. "I bet Alphonse is sleeping like a baby in this." Sure enough, I heard snoring from across the hall. A small smile crept along my lips, only because it's funny that Al snores, but he doesn't know how bad it is. Another clap rang through my ears, catching my attention again. "I guess the storm's jealous that it's not being watched…" I know I'm fantasizing a bit, but it's nice, sometimes, to imagine things. Things like, Winry being here with me. Watching with her dazzling blue eyes, and her leaning against me as we watch this beautiful display of nature. "Winry… I miss you…" I slowly lift my fingers and touch my lips. I don't know why, but I truly yearn for her again. Her lips. Her eyes. Her smile... Another crackle of thunder made me look back out the window. Bolts rained down to the earth, in the distance. I close my eyes, and try to remember Winry. It seems even harder now than ever to remember her face. It feels like an eternity has past since I've last seen her. I open my eyes again, just in time for a bolt to strike down before the window. My whole room is filled with the plasma light. My sight was clouded by a blinding glare. Soon the darkness took over again, but the odor of ozone remained. My eyes were sore from the over-exposure of light, so crawled back under bed. "Winry… if you could hear me… I love you…" I soon dozed off.

* * *

"Morning, Brother! I made scrambled eggs and toast!" Alphonse just had to interrupt my dream!

"Morning, Al… leave me alone…" You could probably guess who I was dreaming about…

"Brother… you weren't dreaming about W-" I had to cut in, because it's bad enough that I'm acting like a love-sick puppy, but he knew.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just stop right there. I know you're going to lecture me about how I haven't been the same since Winry came for a visit, but I don't need to hear it. I know I was a wreck after she left. I know I've been daydreaming about her too much. And I also know that I've been slacking off in everything. Work, chores, everything." Wow, I guess I was lecturing him this time around.

"Sheesh. Am I **that** bad, when I'm talking to you?" He jokingly asked me. I guess maybe he does lecture me the way I did him. Not that I would tell him that, or else he would get mad.

"You're not that bad. It's just I'm a bit… curious about something that happened last night, that it caused me to do that, just now." Al gave me a puzzled look, having his stormy gray eyes turn puppy-like. "Oh, no. I am **not** talking about it. I'm sure you're going to lecture me after it." I'm sure he would get a little talkative if I bring up something like _"I thought I heard Winry's voice,"_ then go on about how my dream went on. I would never talk about that dream. Ever.

"Brother… Tell me." I hate that determined voice he has. I guess he's adopted it from me.

"Well… somewhere around ten last night, I **swore** I heard Winry say good night to me." Al's biting the inside of his mouth, signaling he's thinking about what to say.

"Brother… are you ever going to let go…?" Those words weigh a lot more than they seem. My heart was about to crush from that question.

"No…" I know he's a little frustrated, but he understands. Al knows how I feel about Winry and how her leaving me made everything different.

"Ok, then." Al leaves my room, allowing some space for the both of us.

* * *

"Food still good?" I ask, as I find my little brother washing his dirty dishes.

"Of course." He sets the plate down and turns to face me. He puts his hands on his hips and makes a small, cute scowl. "When isn't my food good?" Sometimes, I have to stop myself from laughing because Alphonse can be a little girly.

"You're food is the best! Don't worry!" He calms down and goes back to washing. Just under my breath I let a little comment slip. "You don't have to act so gay…"

"Excuse me?" Al turns around so fast, that the plate he was holding falls out of his grip and breaks on the tiles. He's scary scowling now, and his grey eyes were glaring with such rage.

"Nothing, dearest brother~!" I restrain the urge to chuckle, which helps me a great deal. He's ranting, which almost breaks the dam that's holding back the laughter.

"You know what? Whatever, Strawberry Shortcake!" I start ranting, which doesn't really make things much better. …I should say a little something about that title… Some guy saw me one time, in the streets, but he only say the back of me. He didn't realize I was a guy until he touched my shoulder, turned me around and said "Hey, Strawberry Shortcake." Strawberry, for what he thought was my hair color, short for my size and cake because he thought I was a sweet girl. Not even seconds later, the guy was ground to a pulp and sent to the hospital. After that day, I heard that that man became asexual and never looked at anything the same way again. I suppose I did mentally scar him for the rest of his life, but he deserved it!

"Shrimp!"

"Girl!"

"Cream puff!"

"Chick!"

"Tick!"

"Mother Hen!"

"Short Moron!" I start to crack up a little bit, because that's really original.

"Miss Ladylike!" He starts to laugh at that, but Al is determined to have the last shout.

"Mr. Petite!" This is getting ridiculous.

"At least I'm a _Mr._!"

"At least I have manners!"

"If you have manners, why aren't you using them now?" He opened his mouth, only to close it. He started to chew the inside of his cheek, thinking again.

"I guess it flew out the window when you said I was acting gay." I'm about to say something that goes against what he's saying, but… I did tease him about it…

"Ok… I'm sorry. You were acting like it, though…" That earned me a nice punch in the gut. I do deserve it, though. And I wouldn't punch Alphonse back because I'd end up using my fake fist and hurt him worse.

"If you say anymore about this, I'm going to make sure you're going to be lectured until the end of time…" It's bad enough I get one every time something about, or related to, Winry pops up. That's almost every day. But if I am to suffer the rest of my life with him going on and on about this small fight, I'm going to die young.

"Fine. I won't say a thing." We shake hands, to seal the deal. After that, we didn't do much.

* * *

It was just about time for me to turn in, until Alphonse grabbed my forearm.

"Brother…" He sounds a little… concerned, I guess.

"What's up?" He lets go of my arm and steps back.

"I know you're not going to let Winry go… and since many things, that are supposed to be impossible, happen… I want you to try to find a way back to Winry…" Al sounds like he's regretting his words, and I understand why. We both agreed not to try and make it back. We were together and that's what mattered. But since Winry came and told me her love, it changed our compromise.

"Al… we can't. Neither of us can perform alchemy, that _permanent_ gate was closed, and we don't know how Winry was able to get here." All of that seemed to annoy Alphonse, because he yelled at me.

"Well, we have to try! I bet Winry is trying, right now! She's probably finding a way to either come here or get us back home! If she's trying, why aren't you?" I grab his shoulders and look him straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me! We've risked enough! I desperately want Winry back in my arms, but there's nothing I can do! I'm cursed to know that the one I love is the person I can never have!" Alphonse grabbed the collar of my shirt, making me drop my hands from his shoulders.

"No! You listen to me! When we thought I would be stuck in that armor for the rest of eternity, you shut down! Then Mustang showed you something to hope for! We both understood it would be a tedious task, but we went ahead with it anyways, even if it was a dead end! This may lead to more heartbreak, but at least try! For you **and** Winry!" He forcefully dropped his grip on my shirt, then looked away. "I'm sorry." His apology was thick with venom, although I don't know who he was directing it to. Me or himself. Now that his words were starting to sink in, I realize how annoying I must have been to him.

"No… I'm sorry, Al." I place my false hand on his shoulder, making him look towards me. "I'll try, for sure. Thanks for the lecture." I smile, gratefully. He smiles back with relief on his face.

* * *

**Conny:** And you're saying, "_Next chapter, please?"_ And I would have to sigh and tell you no. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be good and only post on Fridays. Please review, because I assume you didn't like it if you didn't really voice your opinion. So, please?


	3. Winry's Second, Etta's First Chapter

**Conny:** Back again. This is Winry's Second Chapter/Etta's First Chapter. Odd name, right? Well, I decided to tell who's in the chapter, because it's easier for me. Enjoy the newest chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! SHEESH!

* * *

(Winry's POV)

I shot up out of bed. I looked at the clock and it read ten thirty.

"Why did I dream about them?" I whined, because I've been trying not to think too much about them if there wasn't a way to get them home.

"Dream about who?" Etta said, as she stepped into my guest room.

"Ed and Al…" I remember them fighting about trying to find a way back home, and how Alphonse was actually trying to help his brother by yelling.

"Don't worry, Winry. I'm getting closer to our goal, I'm sure I'll find it soon enough." I could tell those words were hollow. She's only trying to make me feel better.

"Haven't made much progress, have you?" I sadly smile. Etta pats my head and tries again with her optimistic comment.

"Don't worry. Ed and Al **will** be here. I'm going to make sure of it." Those words weren't empty like the previous, they were filled with a fire that Ed had when he spoke.

"Thank you so much, Etta…"

* * *

I was sent out for some supplies; for food, chemicals, and more notebooks. I walk into the final store I need to visit, which is the office supply shop. Inside, I spot a familiar face, Roy Mustang.

"Hi, General Mustang." I say, which almost startles him.

"Oh… Winry. Hello. What are you doing all the way out here in Central?" I subconsciously stare at his eye patch for a nanosecond then answer him.

"Just visiting. I was planning to stop by Headquarters to say hello to everyone." I know I'm lying, but I have to. I can't say anything about my meeting with the Gate Alchemist, or the fact that I'm trying to get Ed and Al back.

"Oh, but why are you here, in an office supply store?" Shoot! I could redirect that question to him, but I have to give him an answer so he isn't suspicious.

"I'm getting a notebook so I can write down some recipes I'm learning from Gracia. I have her apple pie recipe down, but I really would like to get her other recipes just right. Why are you here?" He scans the area, then looks back at me.

"I'm here because I'm getting myself a couple things and to hide from Riza…" I nod my head in understanding. If this is a big work day, I'd be slacking off and trying to hide from the menace of Central HQ.

"Ok… hope you don't get shot at when you're found. I'll be heading back, now. I'll visit HQ soon." I make a quick exit, only to run into Riza. "Hi, Miss Hawkeye…" She looks down at me with her intimidating eyes, but they soften at the sight of me.

"Hello, Winry. You visiting?" I nod, then look inside really fast, to see Mustang ducking behind a shelf of binders.

"Looking for him?" I ask, smiling with this big grin.

"Saw him?" I nod and point to where the man is hiding. "Oh, Roy!" Hawkeye pulled out a magnum and headed straight for him.

"Sorry, Mustang! She threatened me!" I run from the vicinity.

* * *

"Etta, you still alive?" I enter the apartment, which had all the lights out and not a sound. "Etta!" I set all of the stuff near the door and check all the rooms. I find her lying in her bed, with a note on his chest.

_Winry, when you see me, don't freak out. I'm contacting someone, so don't be too alarmed. I started this at exactly one o'clock. If I am not awake by three, I need you to draw the transmutation circle, I have in the open textbook next to me, on to my stomach. Then you must perform alchemy to pull me back. If you don't do it in time… you understand, correct? Remember, three o'clock. _

I look up to the clock, which read two twelve. I have to wait a while, before I have to bring this lady back. What am I supposed to do?

"I've never performed alchemy, Etta…" I found the open textbook, with the picture of a transmutation circle. A piece of chalk was settled in the seam of the book, which told me that was what I had to use. I draw the design exactly like it is on the paper, on her stomach. It didn't seem to tickle her, because Etta didn't budge. I don't even think she's breathing. I look up to the clock and see it's two twenty. "You're trusting someone, who never even considered performing alchemy, with you life… I hope you know that." I wait there patiently, waiting for the next toll of the clock to ring.

* * *

(Etta's POV)

Interesting… I can't believe I was able to allow myself to cross over. I looked around the streets of… what did that person call this place, Munich? Munich. I looked around and saw many people. But I feel a tug at my core, pulling me in a certain direction. I follow that feeling to a fruit stand, where a woman with brown, straight hair, in a grey overcoat stood.

"How much for a dozen apples?" She asks the fruit vender.

"I'll make you a deal, sweetheart. I'll give a two dozen apples for free, if you come to my house." Both she and I gag at that horrible pickup line. I dig in my pockets and hand over money.

"Here, take my gold coins. And now leave this young lady alone, you pervert." I look to the woman, smiling. She's looking at me in shock.

"Who… are you?" She asks me, and my smile only turns into a grin.

"I'm Etta Gibbs. I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Is that so?" Etta asks me.

"I'm telling the truth, and judging by your household and lack of a husband, you have the same theory I possess." No man. No tidiness. I understand myself more and more.

"May I call you EG? It feels quite…" Etta trails off. I know how she feels.

"You may call me that. I don't mind. I understand why it's awkward to say your own name to your counterpart." She nods, then smiles.

"So, EG, how did you cross over?" I tell her about alchemy, which she laughs at, but continue on with my research. How I am able to send souls to the other side for a limited amount of time. How I was able to send several people over. But never got the chance to do it myself.

"It would be wonderful if your world allowed people to perform alchemy…" I say wistfully. "Because then I would be able to bring myself back home." Etta pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have someone to bring you back." I look to her, with a slight twinge of curiosity.

"How did you know?" We look eyes and understand more.

"I just assumed. I know there's something more than just research you need, EG." I shake my head, because I've been found out, by myself.

"Yes, I do have another agenda. I need your help with something important." Etta nods, waiting for me to continue. "Have you seen or heard of the Elric brothers?" The name seems to trigger something in her mind, because Etta's eyes glower.

"Why, yes. I have." That cold tone sent a sharp pain through my heart. This might not be easy.

"What did those reckless boys do?" I glance to the clock, seeing I only have ten minutes left.

"It doesn't matter, now. It was in the past. Why do you ask?" I bit my lip, because she was hiding something from me.

"I need you to help them. Urge them to find a way home. Tell them that your doppelganger is the Gate Alchemist. Tell them that Winry is trying to get them home. And you have to help with research because you and I know about the Gate and know how it works." I stop her before she refuses. "Etta… you and I both know that no matter what, we're kind and caring people. We help others. We consider breaking laws for people we care about civil service. And when it's something for a friend, a good friend, we do it." I looked back to the clock; two fifty-eight.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm talking to myself, I would argue. But since you're EG, and we start yelling at each other, no one will win. I'll help. Don't worry about that. Just help this Winry girl." The clock chimes and I start to be back to my world.

"Thank you, Etta."

"Your welcome, EG."

* * *

I found myself back in bed, with Winry looming over me.

"Please tell me I did it…" She calmly stated.

"I'm back… good job with you're first transmutation…" The blonde sighed and sat down on the floor.

"That was hard… I don't know anything about alchemy, and you give me such an important task… You know you could have died because of my inexperience." I sit up in my bed, erase the circle on my stomach and walk over to Winry.

"You did a good job. That's all that really matters." I pat her head and walk towards the living room. To find all of the groceries on the floor. "Why didn't you take care of it before?"

"I didn't want to leave your side until you came back… I didn't trust myself with leaving you in that state…" The young lady told me, as she picks up the things.

"How much time did you have?" We were in the kitchen, putting away some food. She turned to me with a sheepish look on her face.

"I had an hour or more…" An hour? She stayed in that room for that long?

"Thank you." I rest my hand on her shoulder for a second, then take care of the last grocery item, bread.

* * *

**Conny:** Well, Etta met Etta. Winry performed alchemy for the first time. Etta, from our world, is hiding something. And did I mention Etta met Etta? Well, Etta met E.G. Either way... good luck remembering the chapters because I'm putting "Etta's Chapter" for both of them. Anyways, please review. One new review, at least. I'm not going to beg. I'm not your little doggie.


	4. Ed's Second Chapter

**Conny:** Hello, once again. This is Ed's Second Chapter. He's not sharing with anyone in this part, because I had enough in his point of view to make an entire chapter. I must be torturing you with my little monologue, so I shall shut up. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: *Sighs* Do I have to say it? Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

I've been looking through dad's old notes, the ones he had when he was working in the Thule Society. Much of it doesn't matter, though, because of the fact that it all pertains to the permanent walkway between the worlds, and the philosopher's stone.

"Brother, I burrowed this book from the library, earlier, on the concept of alternate worlds." Alphonse hands over the book, and I look at it's cover.

"Interesting… I'll look through it after I've finished all of his notes. I'm sure there's something here…" Al takes the book back and starts reading it.

We've been in our apartment for nearly five hours straight. It's six thirty-two and I'm a little hungry. Just to prove it, my stomach rumbled enough to shake the room. Alphonse starts laughing, because it was silent before it.

"Hungry, Brother?" He jokingly inquired.

"Let's go out to eat. It would be nice to eat out." He agrees with me, but we didn't agree on which restaurant.

"I say the diner on Tenth Street." He says.

"And I say the Chinese place on Fifth."

"Diner."

"Chinese."

"Diner, midget man."

"Chinese, gay guy."

"You know they eat shrimps in China, right?" I'm suddenly turned off the idea of going to that Chinese place.

"You win. Diner on Tenth." We walk out of the apartment with a fistful of cash and head straight to Dan's Diner. It's a pretty old place, it started up about ten years ago, but it still looks nice. When we walk in, there's only a handful of people, most are sitting in the booths, rather than the counter. Al and I head over to the less crowd place, the bar stools at the counter.

"What can I get you boys?" The server asks us.

"Hamburger and a chocolate milkshake." Alphonse says, almost instantly.

"Burger with black coffee." No milk. No milk!

"Anything else?" We both shake our heads and she leaves to get our meals.

"Brother… at least try their mil-"

"No!" I proclaim, just a little too loud. Everyone is looking over at me, so I glare back at them. They all turn back to their meals, like nothing happened.

"Sheesh… Just try it." The lady comes back with the drinks and Al hands the milkshake over. I reluctantly take a sip and I'm surprised. This milkshake is **really** good. I down about half the cup before Al pries it out of my hands.

"Give it back, I want it!" I tell him, as I try to take it back.

"You have coffee. It's your fault for just starting to like milkshakes." I quit trying to steal from him, even though I really want it back. Our food comes out and we chow down. I'm the first to finish, mostly because I was really hungry and Alphonse always eats slowly. Enjoying every bite.

"Excuse me, Elrics?" I hear a female's voice behind me, so I turn and find a brunette lady. Alphonse swallows and greets her.

"Hello." She takes a seat next to me and just stares at the counter.

"Alchemists, correct?" I haven't heard the "A" word in such a long time! It's music to my ears!

"Excuse me?" Al asks.

"You're alchemists, correct?" She tries again, and I nod before my brother replies. "Good. I have a lot of things to talk to you about. Come with me." I look down at my empty plate, then to Al's half empty one. "After your meal, of course." She adds, looking to Alphonse.

"You look familiar, do we know you?" She smiles and introduces herself.

"No. My name is Etta Gibbs."

* * *

"I'm truly sorry about the mess. I've been researching a few things." She says as we enter her small apartment.

"Gosh… this would be our apartment, if it wasn't for Al's cleaning…" I comment, which gets a laugh from the young woman.

"I was visited yesterday, by my counterpart." My jaw dropped at that sentence.

"Who?" Al and I shout.

"Etta Gibbs. The Gate Alchemist, from your world." I look to Alphonse, with questioning eyes.

"The Gate Alchemist… she's a State Alchemist?" I ask both of them, hoping either had an answer.

"Yes, I remember. She became one a year after you initially left, Brother." I nodded, knowing that I probably never knew this lady.

"Also, she wanted me to help you two." I look at her with suspicion. People don't just offer help to someone they just met.

"What do you have to gain?" Al asks, which that would normally be my question.

"Call this _civil service_ or _helping out a good friend_." Civil service? Yeah, sure. Helping out a good friend? We haven't even met before now.

"Well, what can you do? You'd have to be some sort of scientist or miracle worker to help us out." I say to her. Etta's brown eyes glowered, maybe because I had a mocking tone.

"Then I'm the right person for this job. All of this mess around you has information, my information to be more precise, about the time/space continuum, alternate universes, space travel and so much more." I dove into the books right then and there. Maybe I might be able to use all of books and notes at my disposal to find a way back home, to Winry.

"Brother…" I hear Alphonse groan, then he turned to face Etta Gibbs. "I'm sorry for his behavior. And the bigger mess he made." I stop reading about the time/space continuum long enough to see if what my baby brother said about me was true.

"Oops…" I was on the floor, sitting like a Native American, with a book in hand. Around me, however, was stacks of books that seemed to be ready to pounce on me, papers strewn all around me, and many leather bound texts had already been tossed to the floor. "My mistake…" I laugh a little, but neither Miss Gibbs or Al seems amused.

"It's fine, Alphonse. But it would be lovely if he apologizes for me losing my job." What is she talking about? I didn't make her lose her job, did I?

"When was this?" He asks for me.

"Back when he took down the Thule Society. That's where most of my research and discoveries occurred." I looked at the book in my grip, then notice the small stamp of the society's symbol on the page. I muttered a sorry, then turned back to the book. Don't be mad at me for not being sincere with my apology. Thule got my dad and Alfons killed. They used Envy, who was my half-brother. They tried to use my world. Thule could have obliterated my home world. I almost got murdered on several occasions. And, did I mention they killed my loved ones?

"Why help us again?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"Think about it this way: Having yourself tell you that you need to get your act together and help people out again is something that can get on your nerves. She told me about how she's helping out Winry-"

"Winry?" I jump up and stand face-to-face with the woman. It was actually easy, because we were the same height. We saw eye-to-eye with each other.

"As I was saying, EG is helping Winry with her plan of seeing you two again. So, I was volunteered to help. Because of my material and research, I'm probably the only one suitable for your goal." I glare at her for a mere second, then go back to the books. If it wasn't for the fact that she's the only person that would allow us to look into this information, I would have said something. And also, I'm only going to play nice because in the end, I'll be with Winry again.

"Miss G-" Alphonse starts, but is cut off.

"Etta. Call me, Etta." He hesitates and starts over again.

"Etta, if you don't mind, would it be ok if I made a snack for everyone while we're reading through your notes?" A small smile ghosted over the woman's lips, then she answered Al.

"Would you like any help with that?" I expected her saying something along the lines of, _"Go, right on, ahead. And while you're at it, get something to drink."_

"No, no. I'm fine." With that, my little brother left me with Miss Gibbs.

"This is going to be interesting, don't you agree?" She says to me. Oh, this will be interesting.

* * *

**Conny:** I don't understand why I did that. Why I made it so Etta disliked Edward. I guess I wanted to put a little tension between them, or something. I suppose I wasn't thinking when I was typing this chapter. Oh, well... May you please review?


	5. Win's 3rd&4th, Etta's 1st, Etta's 2nd

**Conny:** Win's 3rd&4th, Etta's 1st, Etta's 2nd. Please understand which Etta is which. I know I'm being mean with it, but I have to put it this way. I want to keep count how many chapters each character has. So far it's, Winry: 4, Edward: 2, Etta: 1, Etta(a.k.a. EG): 2. Please excuse my author's note and enjoy the chapter.

_DISCLAIMER: What was said in the previous chapters._

* * *

(Winry's POV)

"Sorry, Etta. I have to go visit people, or else they'll send a search and rescue." I head to the door, but stopped when she grabs my forearm.

"Before you go out, I need to tell you what I did. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this yesterday…" She lets go of my arm, then steps back a bit.

"You couldn't help it, Etta. That Gate travel takes a lot out of a person. I did a number on me, too." I remember how I had slept an entire day, then ate almost nonstop after I visited Ed and Al. It was similar for Miss Gibbs, but she didn't get tired as fast, nor did she eat much.

"Winry… the day before, you understood I was on the other side, correct?" I nod, so she continues.

"I went to say hello to someone." I immediately say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ed?" I understand why Etta stepped back, because she estimated how far I would have jumped, when presuming who she was speaking with.

"No, but she'll help him. I'm sure Etta will." A small smile crept along her lips, then I got the hint.

"You got yourself to help them out." I smiled with her, but had to run out of the apartment so I could visit Gracia and tell her that I needed a cover-up.

* * *

"Winry, lying isn't going to do you any good. And telling me to lie with you isn't, either." I understand, Gracia…

"But it's for the best. Honest." I couldn't tell her about my plan to bring Ed and Al back home. And I couldn't tell her about my trip to the other world. I only alluded to the fact that I needed a cover-up.

"I'd like to hear about the reason why you need me to do this for you, but I'll tell anyone that asks that you're staying with me." I hug her and say my thanks over a dozen times.

"I promise, this is all going to end well, soon." After that, we had a small conversation, then I was out again. Heading back to Etta's apartment.

* * *

"I'm back, and my cover-up is all good!" I found another note, but this time it was on the door to Etta's room.

_I'm at it again. I had to make sure my counterpart wasn't venomous towards the Elrics. I assume you know what happens if you don't wake me up by one o'clock, so be prepared. Also, I'll pass a message on to your love, ok?_

_Etta._

I go straight into her room, to find her exactly like the first time she did this.

"Etta…!" I groan. I can't keep doing this for her, especially because I don't know **anything** about alchemy! I swear I'm going to mess up some time. I look to the clock and it reads twelve fifty-three. "One o'clock… have to wait just seven minutes."

* * *

(Etta's POV)

"Hello, Ed. Al." She looked at the blond boys with a smile on her face. They look at me quizzically, then to my doppelganger.

"Please don't stare at EG." I say to them.

"Thanks, Etta."

"No problem." Ed extends his hand out to her, a firm line on his lips.

"Gate Alchemist. Nice to meet you." They shake hands, and as they do, I notice that EG's smile falls to one similar to Edward's.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, pleasure to meet you, also." She releases his pseudo-arm, then turns to shake hands with Alphonse. "Also a pleasure to meet the boy that used to be bond to armor, Alphonse Elric." I wonder if I should ask why Edward was called _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and why Alphonse would be referred to as such, but now is not the time, I suppose.

"Hello, Etta…" She glances in my direction, then back to the boys.

"Call me, EG. It'll make it easier for all of us." I silently sigh, but I think EG noticed it.

"I'd love to ask a million questions right now, but may we talk about why and how you have traversed across the Gate and came to see us?" Ed asks, almost impatiently.

"I had to assure myself that Etta did contact you, which I'm proud that she has." She smiles towards me, then looks back to the boys. "I'm getting closer to our common goal: Getting Winry and you two back together. I had to deliver the message personally because I saw it fit. And also…" She motions for Ed to come closer to her. He did, and she whispered in his ear.

"Winry really misses you. She's been calling out your name in her sleep since she's taken up the challenge to get back to you. I assume you already know this, but she really loves you." Edward backs up, with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I can't believe I listened in on that, but I have to say that was cute.

"Thank you for the message, EG…" He refrains from stuttering more and looks to me.

"Are we getting anywhere with our research?" I frown at Edward's question. We really haven't made much progress.

"Have you even been helping them? I understand you might be a little bitter from losing your job because of them, but-" I quickly cut her off.

"It's not that! We lack knowledge, you may possess. I'm getting notes down about your traveling between the two worlds, and I've also have alchemy notes, but it doesn't seem like enough." I look away from everyone. I don't need to see all of their gazes, all of them accusing me for something. EG grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me. You have **everything** you need. Both here," She pointed to my brain. "And here." Then she pointed to my heart. "Just put forth more effort and you'll be able to fill in the gaps on this side." I hear the toll of the next hour, making EG's face go blank. "I'll try to come back soon. Please keep working…"

* * *

(Etta's POV)

I'm pulled back into my world, having Winry stand over me again.

"Welcome back." She says to me with a smile. I sit up and stretch my back out.

"Good to be back. I spoke with them and Ed has something he wanted me to say this message." I motion for her to come closer, so I could softly tell her. "He really misses you. He loves you with all his heart And he hopes to see you soon." I know Ed never said anything, but I could see it in his golden eyes. And I saw that behind this girl's sky blue orbs.

"Thanks for the message…" She sighed out with a content tone.

"You're welcome. We're getting closer to our goal…" I lay down again, completely exhausted.

"How close?" I close my eyes and realize I'd fall asleep within seconds.

"I just need the equiv…"

* * *

(Winry's POV)

"You just need the equivalent for two people…" She fell asleep rather rapidly. Maybe making two soul trips with a week takes a toll on the body and mind.

"Good afternoon, Etta. I'll wake you up so you can have a meal later." With that, I leave her bedroom and go over to my room. I look around, trying to figure out where it is…

"Aha!" I find my special case and crack it open. Inside, an automail arm and leg are sitting there, almost complete.

"Edward… if you dare say anything negative about this when we see each other again, I'll make sure there'll be a nice dent in that pretty skull of yours." I sort of imagine what Ed's reaction would be, but it's a little hard. Even though it's been a little over a month, I can't seem to remember his face all too well. You'd think I would remember it because he's the one I love with all my heart, but it seems he's too far away. I need to have him here, so it doesn't feel like there's a distance between our hearts…

"Ed… you'll be home soon… hopefully, really soon." I start to tinker with the wires and the plating of the automail.

* * *

**Conny:** Was this bad? Could someone tell me if this story is worth reading? I hate how some of the parts were short, but that's probably because I'm self-loathing towards my stories. Or maybe it was bad to have short parts. TELL ME, PLEASE!


	6. Al's 1st, Etta's 2nd

**Conny:** I was NOT happy with how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I only got ONE! And that's why, I am going to thank that person. _Do You Really Want To Know_, thank you for reviewing! You always review each chapter, no matter what! Thank you!

Anyways, Al's first chapter. Etta's second chapter. (a.k.a. Etta working with the Elrics.)

Disclaimer: Whatever, you get the drift.

* * *

(Al's POV)

You know… I didn't expect this to take so long. I was hoping that, with both sides working together, we could have Ed and Winry together. But… we barely made any progress. The only thing the Gate Alchemist has given us was morale, which that was over a month ago. She hasn't made an appearance lately, which is getting Brother a little anxious.

"Brother… maybe EG found something that has a really good lead and needs to work nonstop until she gets to the end." I'm trying to be supportive, but it's a little difficult with someone like Brother. When he's down in the doldrums, it's really hard to make him bounce back.

"Elric, snap out of it. If you want to have a future with your little girlfriend, get your act together!" Why is Etta so harsh? She's supposed to help us, not bring down our spirits.

"Shut it, lady! I don't need another person to talk to me about this!" Ed walked out of the apartment, leaving Etta and I alone.

"Go after him. I can continue looking through my notes alone." I don't hesitate when she gives me that order. I know where Brother would go, if he's upset. He'd go to a place where he can eat.

* * *

(Etta's POV)

I watch the younger Elric bolt for the door.

"I can't keep doing this. Why does EG think I can do this?" I look at a pile of untouched books in the corner of my room. "I wonder…" I walk over to that small pile and pull out the book third to the floor. I have no clue why, but this book feels important.

"_Tale of Two Lovers"_

"Why do I even have this?" I quickly read over the back, which seemed to be the reason why I bought it. This book seems interesting. I scan through it, but stop when someone touches my shoulder.

"Hello, Etta." I look up to see EG, smiling down at me. I stand up from my chair and greet her back.

"Hi, EG. How has your side been holding up?" She can tell by the atmosphere, in my household, that it's not doing well here.

"Winry is just starting to lose hope. I assume that's what is happening here." I look at the book in my hands, then to her.

"So smart. But there's not much we can do on this side. It would be lovely to have alchemy, but alas…" She giggles and I notice the hint of desperation in her eyes. "Don't worry, EG. I haven't given up on those boys. I'll be sure to see this entire thing through." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Thank you, Etta. Have they grown on you?" I start to laugh, but I can see the seriousness behind her gaze.

"Yes, even though the eldest is a little annoying. But the younger is a dear." Then I remember something. "I never said that." We share a small laugh, which only sounds like I'm laughing and there's an echo. "Has the girl grown on you?" I might as well ask, it's worth asking.

"Indeed. She's such a nice girl. She seemed like a wreck, when I first met her, but she's strong, now. She has a lot of spunk, when she's in the mood. She makes good company, and she's fun to talk to. She's become very mature, at least I think she has. If only I knew her before this tragedy." Now that I think about, I would probably say something along those lines about the Elrics. Especially about Edward.

"Funny, Edward's grown to. Not in height, however." We laugh some more, but EG clasps her hands around my right one.

"When you finish that book, call me. I have something important to ask you." She faded away before I could ask more.

"EG… what?" I look at the book again, but I decide I should thoroughly read this one. I retire to my bedroom, leaving the door unlocked for the boys.

* * *

I look up to the clock; it's two in the morning. Ed and Al returned over an hour ago and took their places in their guest bedrooms. I found that book interesting. In the end, the royal lovers, who were forbidden to ever see each other, were brought together because of their servants. It showed that even the smallest of people were helpful and that, with plenty of effort, dreams can become reality.

"I wonder how EG knew about it…" I suppose there's a book, just like this one, on the other side. And that I would enjoy this read. "You know me too well…" I say aloud. I'm not sure why, but I just keep going. "You said to call you after I was done reading, what do you want?" I wait in my room, being patient for my counterpart. I'm just about to turn out my light, when a paper floats down into my hands.

_Thank you for reading that book. I have much to discuss and I need your permission with this. It will effect us both. Write a note back after reading, so we can communicate._

_E.G._

I find a pencil and quickly scribble my message back to her. It fades away just as fast as it came in. Then the paper is back. We continue this messaging system, until we've both come to terms with our part in this plot. I understand what EG is thinking, because I'm thinking it, now. I write my final message to her and go to sleep.

"Good night, EG. I hope your idea works." I slowly fall into slumber, knowing that tomorrow is going to be different. "_Good night, Etta…"_ I hear a voice sigh into my ear. I know no one's in my room, so I presume it was my doppelganger. I smile contently, as sleep takes over.

* * *

**Conny:** Don't ask me about the book, _Tale of Two Lovers_. I completely made it up. At least, I think I did. I don't know if there's a book like that, I didn't look it up. So, in case such a book existed, I disclaim it. I would have told you about EG's plan, but that just won't do. Anyways, like it or not? To review or to not review? That is the question! It's up to you!


	7. Win's5th,EG's3rd&4th,Etta's2nd,Al's2nd

**Conny:** What the heck! I'm not going to bother listing the people in this chapter! Basically, everyone is in this chapter. Well, I forgot to put Edward's point of view, but that's because he's so small that I couldn't think of him!

**Edward**: Excuse me? I'm not small! You said Etta was 5 foot 6 inches! And that I saw her eye-to-eye! I'm not short!

**Conny:** Man... I did make you a tad bit tall... You're actually taller than me. I thought I'd grow to be five foot six inches, so I made Etta that.

**Edward**: On with the story! Disclaimer: If Conny were to own my story, she would have ended the first anime with this story!

* * *

(Winry's POV)

Etta's sleeping again. I'm in the living room, reading one of the many notebooks she had written. I'm currently reading about the human mind, which is rather interesting.

"I never knew that…" There's so much about the brain that I never even given much thought to. Like how everyone dreams, all the time, but it's hard to remember what you dreamt. Or how that, if the connections in your brain are set up a in a special way, it changes mental capabilities. I decide to put the book down and go to my room. The present I have for Ed is almost finished, all it's lacking is a good coat of polish and something unique that sets it apart from my other pieces of artistic talent. "I guess I can always make that classic "guy + girl in a heart" thing on his forearm plate, or on his knee cap." I think about it, but I'm still unsure it's even finished. Yes, it has all the necessary parts, and even some extras, but I'm just not one hundred percent sure it's done. I just can't get over the feeling that it's incomplete….

"Winry… what are you doing…?" I've been working all night on this set of automail, it's just I don't know what's left to put on it!

"Automail…" What else am I supposed to say? I look up at the clock in my room and really realize what time it is. "Wow… I've been working since this time last night…" It's nine in the morning…. I've been up all night...

"Sweetie, I'd sleep if I were you. A very special day will be arriving sooner than you think." Special day… Special day…

"Um… Ed and Al coming home…?" Then I take notice in what I say. "Ed and Al are coming home?" I nearly pounce to hug Etta. By the way she reacted, I doubt she likes hugs.

"Calm down… Like I said before, I'd sleep if I were you…" I let go and go back to my bed. The limbs are still on the mattress and I'm wondering about something.

"Um… Etta…?" She turns around before leaving my room. "Have any idea what I should put on these so they're special?" She smiles and thinks about it.

"How about engrave the date they come back and "_EdWin Forever_." How does that sound?" Etta didn't give me time to make a comment because she was out of the room faster than a bullet.

"You know… I actually kind of like that…. Thank you, Etta!" I put the limbs away for the next time they're going to be needed and lay on my bed. My eyelids easily droop and I imagine when the boys come home.

_"Ed! Al! You're back!" I wrap them in the tightest hug they'll ever get in their life time. _

_"Winry, you're choking us!" Alphonse says, trying to get out of my forced embrace._

_"I've missed you two, so much! I'm not going to stop hugging, yet!" _

_"What, you'd rather hug than kiss?" Ed says nonchalantly._

_"Wow. Asking for a kiss on your first day back, are we?" Alphonse laughs, which gets me to giggle._

_"I wouldn't mind it." I stop hugging Al, and fully embrace Ed. I kiss him, having those soft lips back on mine again is wonderful._

_We give each other a little space, then Ed just hugs me. A little too tightly._

_"I love you, Win..." I can hear the sincerity in his voice, so I say it back to him in the same tone._

_"I love you, too, Ed... Always have, and always will." Our hug is short lived when Alphonse breaks us up._

_"Ok, I need Winry time, too, Brother!" Ed and I laugh, then he lets me go. I hug Al and notice how much he's grown._

_"Wow, you're almost as tall as Ed now." That makes me the short one now, I hope Ed doesn't notice._

_"I'm the tallest here!" And he notices..._

* * *

(Etta's POV)

I hope none of them will ask about my plan after it's done… And I hope Etta didn't tell those boys. If they knew what she and I are giving up, they would probably go about stopping this. Either way, I'm glad I am doing this. I'm happy that I'm helping that young girl and that I got to meet my other self.

"I just hope the exchange is worth it…" It better be worth it! Ugh… I might as well go the safe way out. God, please help us. I know you would be surprised that I, an alchemist, am praying, but I really need this one. Scratch that, many people need this one. If not for me, do it for those lovers! "I can't believe I was praying to God…" I suppose I can't leave it to that, might as well be repectful to the Lord. "But I guess it's a last ditch effort for EdWin…" I just love that couple nickname for them! It's perfect. "Gosh… since when did I become such a fan-girl?" I supposed it's because of Winry and her undying love for Ed. Or her determination to bring him back. Or… I should stop thinking about this…

"_Hello, Etta." _I write onto a piece of paper, then draw my transmutation circle on the back. I place my hand on to the diagram and a puce light illuminates under my palm. After it fades, the paper is still there, but I know it was sent to the other side. I wait a while, then decide to call it back. Place my hand down again, the purple-red light shines then fades. I look at the paper, and I feel a little proud.

"_Hi, EG. What is it?"_ I can't believe I can send notes over! I love being the Gate Alchemist! I write back to her, to make sure she truly is fine with the exchange. I send it back and wait. I call the paper back and her message is as clear as day.

"_I agree with it, EG. I am willing to do it."_ I have to smile. Even though that Etta Gibbs is a different person and had a different life, we're so much alike.

"Thank you, Etta. I just hope we don't regret what we're going to do…" I draw a new transmutation circle and write what to do for her. I already have everything planned out. Both Etta and I will meet each other, at the Gate and, hopefully, we'll be able to complete this challenge we have worked on.

* * *

At midnight, I was able to pull both myself and my doppelganger to the Gate. This white world only has one thing, the Gate. I look to Etta, silently telling her this is her last chance to run. She shakes her head, and looks to the Gate, as do I. We both know what we're doing, and what we're going to exchange should be enough to send the boys back home. The doors open and dark arms extend out to us. She instantly grabs my hand with a frightened grip. I hold her hand, too, even though I've been to the Gate before. She looks to me, with fear in her matching brown eyes. I try to show courage in mine, but I'm not entirely sure about this trade. Those dark limbs wrap around us, making the atmosphere all the more hostile. Arms plunge into both of our hearts and pull out a silvery thread. I'm slightly dazed, but those strings are beautiful. I see a rainbow of color in the thin string, but I know how precious it really is. I see images within it, as the tread waves. The images are what would have been, of the events that would have happened, if not for this exchange. Etta's thread is cut first, then mine. Everything returns to the Gate, after our exchange was made. I'm pulled back into my world, while Etta returns to hers.

* * *

I find myself on bedroom floor, lying next to the Elrics.

"Edward… Alphonse… wake up…" My voice is hoarse, but it doesn't matter. I've done my job.

"Why are we on the floor, Etta?" Ed asks me, then I sit up and look at him, straight in the eye. A lazy smile spreads on my lips before the words even come out.

"Welcome home, boys…"

* * *

(Etta's POV)

They're gone.

"We did it, EG. We did it…" I placed my hand over my heart, where that thread was pulled out. I thought it was going to hurt, I thought I was going to go through agony. I guess, sometimes, even the smart ones are wrong. There was a knock at my door, so I decided to go see who it was. Normally, I wouldn't because of the late hour, but I answered it, anyway.

"Miss Gibbs?" It was my neighbor. Um… what was his name…? Oh!

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo?" He looked at me, but lingered where that string was pulled. I looked down myself, but saw my shirt. No sign of injury.

"What happened to you? I heard someone fall and you look a mess." I didn't need that, thank you very much.

"Yes, I fell. Those boys left a mess after leaving." I couldn't help, but smile and tear up a little.

"The Elrics aren't coming back here?" I wanted to say that no one will ever see them again, but I couldn't.

"They found what they were looking for." I rubbed my eyes before tears of content rained down. "Well, it's getting late. I better turn in." I say good night and close the door. "You know… I miss those boys, now…" I quickly threw away the idea of having them back. I can't have them back here, we all know it.

I lay in bed, smiling. It's comical, when you think about it. I should hate Edward for making me unemployed, but I don't. I got over it. Then I got to know the boys, just a little, and was able to connect, a tad bit. "I wish I had a little more time. To get to know them more. To meet Winry. To have a full life…" I ignored the last wish. Because if I did want that, I could never get it back. My job was done, and I'm happy with it.

"Good night, everyone!" I think I shouted to EG and the others, but who knows?

* * *

(Al's POV)

We're… back?

"What did you exchange?" Brother shouted to EG. He looked really mad, but it didn't stick to his face that well.

"It doesn't matter, Fullmetal. The transmutation is complete, no turning back." EG gets up slowly, heading for the door. "Stay. Winry needs to be surprised." To me, that brunette sounded exhausted. Whatever she traded, it must have taken a lot of effort to pull it off. Brother looks at me, with a devilish smile.

"When Winry comes in, want to jump her?" I agree with Brother's thinking, so we shut off the lights and hide behind the door.

"Winry… I know it's going to be hard for you…" EG was probably lying to Winry, so the surprise would be even more memorable.

"Etta… you didn't find something equal to them… did you…?" Their footsteps were close to the door. I start to slowly chew the inside of my cheek, restraining the urge to talk.

"I might have… but I need to have your approval…" They walk into the room, then Brother and I pounce on a very sad looking Winry.

"SURPRISE!" We both yell. She screeches, then silences. EG turned the lights on, so we can clearly see each other. Brother and I back away from her, ever so slightly. Winry's silence turns to tears, as she throws herself at us.

"You're back… this is real…" I get out of the hug, so Brother and Winry could have a moment alone. I look to the Gate Alchemist, who is smiling. Does all the Etta's smile a lot?

"Winry. I've missed you…" Ed gently wrapped his arms around her. Win's tears were soaking into my brother's shirt. I leave the room, making sure those two get their privacy, and EG follows me.

"Alphonse…" The brunette prompts a conversation, which I'm interested in what she has to say.

"Yes, EG? Or would you like me to call you, Etta, now?" I didn't mean to put anything hostile in that question, but apparently she took it to heart.

"You may call me EG. You know Etta from the other world, it would be awkward for you to call me by our name…" I agree with her, so I stick with her nickname.

"I'm really curious, EG. What in the worlds is worth a ticket for two boys to cross the Gate?" Her smile vanished. I was about to ask her again, but Ed and Winry found us in the living room.

* * *

(Etta's POV)

Thank you, Edward and Winry. Please start with your gratitude, so Alphonse doesn't have to ask about my deal. I don't want them to feel guilty, it's for all of your own good.

"Thank you, Etta… I have no idea how to repay you for what you've done…" Tears were still collecting in her eyes, but Winry was smiling, appreciatively.

"No need, Winry. And that goes for the both of you." I glance between the older and younger Elric. But I notice that Alphonse is pointedly looking at me, because he was cut short before.

"EG, I really owe you, for this. You gave me what I really needed. You gave me Winry." She blushed, then chose to step in.

"And you brought Edward and Alphonse back home. Back to me. I couldn't be more grateful." I accept her thanks, but I have to say something.

"Now that this is all over… please promise me you three will forever be together. It's my only wish." They all nod, hopefully that simple gesture is enough for what my wish is asking.

"EG… you never did answer me. What did you exchange?" Alphonse, I wish you weren't so observant. Edward got on my case, also agreeing with his little brother. Winry never asked me between Ed and Al's questions.

"It was nothing really. Etta and I both agreed it should have been enough." I try to retire for the night. Ed went about asking again, but Winry caught on to my unresponsive behavior before he did. She was able to drag him into the other guest bedroom, but that left the younger Elric in front of me.

"If it was nothing, then doesn't that make my brother and I nothing, also?" I hate how his gray eyes were filled with such determination and curiosity.

"I never said that what I gave up was worthless." He was about to say something along the lines of me contradicting what I said before, but I'm quicker to the point. "It was nothing to me, but in the eyes of the Gate, it seemed almost priceless." I leave it to that, as I enter my room and close the door on the boy. "I'm sorry for not telling… but you need to forget that I gave up something."

* * *

**Conny: **Etta, EG, and I are all sorry for keeping a big secret! It'll be explained in the last chapter-Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Um... the next chapter will be the last...

**Edward**: I am SO happy I have Winry back!

**Conny:** Aren't you a little mad that Etta, E.G., or I haven't said anything about the exchange?

**Edward:** Not really, becuase I know I'll find out in the next chapter!

**Conny:** If I get enough reviews.

**Edward:** Wait... YOU WON'T POST UNLESS YOU GET MORE REVIEWS? THAT'S CRUEL TO THE READERS, AND ME!

**Conny:** I'm only asking for is a total of 20 reviews, for the entire story. And I have a total of 12 right now. So, if you want the last chapter on Friday, I expect to see more reviews. If I don't get what I want, I'll probably be mean and wait a day or two after my usual post date. And so, to my loyal followers-ahem, I mean readers, may you please review?


	8. Alphonse's Third Chapter

**Conny:** :'( I feel bad... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I really do. Anyway, I'm still not glad that I had to hold this back a few days. I'm sorry for those who DID review and had to wait. Thank you, _Do You Really Want To Know_, _Katsumara_,_ HiTechy, _and_ coloredcrayons_ for reviewing last chapter. I really wish you guys weren't the only ones to be mentioned in this author's note, but thanks again!

The Disclaimer is the same, as always.

* * *

(Al's POV)

It's been a year since Brother and I came home. He seems much happier, better than he was before. It's August 10th, the day we returned home. The day Brother and Winry got back together. I'm happy for them, and it's safe to say that they have a stable relationship as husband and wife. Winry's even pregnant. I'm glad I'll be _Uncle Al_ in the near future and that Brother and Winry will be parents. According to the doctors, Winry should be due anytime now. I'm in Central at the moment, while they are home in the safety of Resembool. I have to visit a friend of mine, one that helped us so much.

"Hello?" I knock at the apartment door, but no one answers. I let myself in, knowing she must be in her study. "EG?" She still isn't answering me. Is she even home?

"…'phonse…" The moan is soft, faint.

"EG?" I head straight to her room, where I think I heard her call. I find her, on the bed, looking terrible.

"Al…" She smiles weakly, and sounds content.

"EG… what happened…?" The light in her eyes seem to have dulled, and her body seems pale, not like her usual tan.

"I cut myself too short…" I don't understand what she means, but I make a grab at the phone. EG held up her hand, stopping me. "No… doctors can't help…" What is she saying? If we get her to a doctor, she could be helped.

"EG… what's wrong, exactly?" She coughed, which brought blood up with it. Just like Teacher.

"Come here…" The brunette waved me over, with what energy she has. "On my dresser… there's a note…" She goes into a minor coughing fit, but continues anyways. "It has everything I want you to do for me…" I was about to get up and look at the note, but was stopped when a grip captured my wrist. "Let me explain… even if the letter does a better job…" She collects her breath, then starts. "A year ago, when I brought you back… I was planning to use my entire self to bring you back. But I knew no one would be happy with that decision… That's why I went with an alternative…" She coughed again, but never stopped speaking. "Etta and I both started to see if a certain theory of mine would work… which it did. We allowed the Gate to take our life-spans, both mine and Etta's, and cut them. I didn't allow her to cut hers too short, so I took up the larger portion of the exchange…"

"You traded your life to give us a chance to have one with Winry?" That always existent smile was upon her lips, a sure sign I guessed right.

"Such a smart boy… Etta wasn't forced into our exchange, I merely asked her if this was possible. She took up my challenge. She wanted to give you, both of you, what you deserved." Was being back with Winry important enough to have two lives shortened?

"You really didn't have to do that for us. Neither of you had to." I felt guilty, but I can't imagine what Brother and Winry would feel about this. I soon realized why EG never told us about the exchange, because we would have felt the way I am, now.

"Al… don't worry. Etta and I wanted to do this, it doesn't matter now, anyways. We completed this challenge, and we're happy…" I cup her hands in mine, hoping it might make things a little better.

"EG…"

"Call me Etta…" She voice was getting duller.

"Etta… I wish you didn't do it. You should have told us about your exchange sooner. Why now?" Her chocolate eyes were starting to water a little, but no tears fell.

"It was better this way, Alphonse…" Her hands were shaking in mine, and they were beginning to feel cold. "Thank you, Al, for being with me… I hope you enjoy the life I… gave…you…" Her eyes closed, but her smile stayed. I gently place her hands down. I covered her body with a white blanket near the bed and thought about leaving. I remembered something, though.

"The letter…" It was on the dresser, sealed. I slowly walked over to it, tears stinking my eyes. I eased it open, to find a message inside.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_You may wonder why I am only addressing this letter to you, which I'll get to later. I'm sorry for not telling everyone sooner about my exchange. I truly am. If I had told you about my transmutation, you would have felt guilty. But I really am happy I did it. It was for true love, which is hard to come by. I never did get a chance to find myself a love, so I found myself determined to help Winry get hers back. _

_In the transmutation, Etta and I chose to cut our life-spans short, so you and your brother could have a life on this side of the Gate with Winry. I came upon the conclusion that the Gate would love a sacrifice such as that. I did want to live a long life, so did Etta. We wanted to keep moving forward and finding more things. Either way, we both figured, in the end, that that was the only way. I didn't fully understand what would happen, but it worked. The experience was nothing I thought it would be. The life-span, in physical form, was a silvery thread. When it moved, you could see a rainbow of many things. Past, present, and future. I only caught a glimpse of what my future would have been like, if I didn't do what I did. It doesn't matter, though. All that really mattered was bringing you and your brother home. I don't know how Etta felt then, but it must have been similar to what I was felt._

_Tell Edward and Winry everything, but tell them not to feel guilt. I don't want the happy couple to regret their search for each other because of my death. I don't want anything to bring them down, especially because they're having that baby soon. Give them my regards when their child is born. I wish I was able to see the lovely baby grow up. To be able to see Ed and Winry live a happy life together. I guess not everyone's wishes come true. But I made sure theirs did. _

_The reason why this letter was written to you, Alphonse, was because I knew you'd be the only one visiting and for other reasons. I knew Ed and Winry would be busy at home, because the baby should be coming soon. I knew you'd visit because I needed you to help me with some research. Truth is, when we were studying your ability to sever your soul and give it to objects, I figured it out rather quickly. I actually finished the research months ago. I asked you to keep coming back because I enjoyed your company and wanted to learn more about you. I grew very fond of you, like you were a little brother or a nephew. Maybe even a son. Either way, I'm happy that you've been keeping me company for all this time. I'm grateful that you've been here. Now I have to give you something in return. You know us alchemists, always following equivalent exchange. I want you to have my research. All of it. I don't want anyone, other than you, to see the information. The Gate Alchemist's notes won't be locked up in a vault, under orders of the Fuhrer. I would like it if you continued my research, but you don't have to. I don't want to force my challenge upon you. I just want my notes to go to someone that I trust with all my heart. That would be you, Alphonse. If you want, you can even have my apartment. I will all of my belongings to you, because I don't have any family members left. I know you must feel distraught about my death to be thinking about such a trivial matter, but please do think about it. _

_As for my last few requests, there is not much. I have showed you my transmutations, that was also a reason I needed you to come back. I want you to send a message to Etta. I would want to know if she's lived past my time. I hope she did, because I made sure I was the one that lost most of her life, compared to the other. I wanted her to live longer than me, because she might have had a better chance at life, compared to me. _

_Another request, as I said before, please take my notes. I don't want all of my hard work used for either evil or nothing at all. I hope you find it useful to you, in the future. It may cause problems in time if it were in the hands of a power lusting person. Remember that. _

_I want Ed and Winry to be happy. Isn't that simple enough?_

_And, for my last request. Alphonse, please take care. I would be very upset if anything happened to such a nice person, such as yourself. You really were like a son to me, and I hope I were something of a friend to you. _

_Sincerely, _

_E.G. Etta Gibbs_

"She thought of me as a son…?" Thinking back to the months that I stayed here, she was really nice to me. She taught me her alchemy, she helped me with my alchemy, she even put up with my rants about her untidy house. EG did many things for me, even cut her life short for Brother and I. "Thank you, EG. I mean, Etta. Thank you, so much." I looked at her bed, where she rests peacefully under the blanket. "I'm sorry, however, that you cut yourself too short…" I left the room, with the letter still in my hands. I went over to the phone and called Brother and Winry.

"Hello?"

"Brother…?" I could tell he heard my tone, because his tone changed.

"What's wrong, Al?" I bit the inside of my cheek, but stopped because I knew what to say.

"Brother… EG…she's…" Why can't I just say it?

"What happened to EG?" He half-demanded, half-asked.

"EG… she's passed away, Brother…" I heard just a small gulp on the other line, but nothing else. "Brother… I have to tell you so much, but I can't do it over the phone. I need to talk to you, face-to-face." I heard him draw in a breath of air before speaking again.

"Ok, Al. See you-" He didn't finish because Winry shouted.

"EDWARD! It's time!"

"Time for what?" Wow, I thought Brother was a genius.

"Time for lunch, you idiot." Brother hesitated for a second, but Winry continued. "THE BABY, ED!" That's when Brother started to panic a little.

"Wait! Al, tell us more later. I need to call the doctor. And get back here fast! Bye!" He hung up, leaving me in a daze.

"The baby comes, but my friend dies… Well, there's the ironic version of alchemy for you…" I mentally checked off telling my brother about EG's death, now what else? "Oh… I need to send a message to Etta." I find a piece of paper and scribble down a note, then draw the transmutation circle on the back of the message. I place my hand on the diagram and a puce light shines. It fades, but I'm sure the message is sent. I'll wait a while before I decide to see if Etta responds.

* * *

I already called to have EG's body taken away. The people that took her asked about any family members, which I knew she didn't have any left. I told them I'm her nephew and that I'm the only family she had. They believed me, and asked about a funeral. I told them to call this apartment, later, so I could discuss it some other time. Right now wasn't really the best time, anyways. I look over to the paper that I sent to the other side, and realize that I need to see if Etta responded. I call it back and there is a message in return.

_I knew something was wrong when it felt like something died in me. It was EG. Alphonse, thank you for telling me. I wish I was the one that gave more, because she had much more going for her than I do. Keep in touch with me, now that my friend can't talk to me anymore. It's nice to hear about everyone else. _

_Sincerely,_

_Etta_

"I'll be sure to do that, Etta. I want to make sure you last longer than EG, like she wants you to." Now that I think more about it, I start to remember what EG stated. She willed me all of her belongings. This apartment and everything in it is mine now. But it just doesn't feel right. "I don't deserve any of this…" I look at all of the notebooks and textbooks stacked up around the apartment. Most of them I haven't been able to get to read yet, because I thought I would be able to have EG help me learn more about the various topics. I don't have that chance anymore.

* * *

The phone rings hours later, so I go to answer it.

"Hello…?"

"Alphonse, you're an uncle, now." I'm able to crack a smile, but on the inside I still have that dreadful feeling from EG's death.

"Boy or girl?" I force my voice to sound upbeat and happy, which isn't that hard.

"It's a girl and we named her Etta Gabriella. You know, for EG…" My smile widens more, because of that gesture of my brother's.

"That's a wonderful name. I'll be home soon, to see my little niece. Tell Winry that I'll be back, ok?" I hear a faint baby's giggle and my heart warms.

"Will do, Al. See you soon." I say my goodbye and put the phone down.

I fix EG's bed, and clean up any previous mess from before. I look around and sigh. I can't believe this day. It's August 10th. The day I came back home with Brother in tow. The day EdWin happened again. The day my friend died. The day my niece was born. This is going to be such chaotic day in the future.

"I guess I'll accept everything EG… I mean, Etta willed me. I'll live here and keep all of her notes. I'll continue her research, and mine." I grab the key to the apartment and look around once more. No matter what I do, this place always seems messy. I guess I'll just have to try cleaning some other time. I walk out the door, making sure I lock it. I'll sort everything out later. For now, I have to go see my niece. E.G. Elric.

* * *

**Conny:** Horrible? Wonderful? Terrible? Terrific? Honestly, I want to know what you thought about the end. I'm sad that I killed Etta Gibbs, a.k.a. EG. It makes me feel like I'm an awful person... I may consider an epilogue, if I get requests. And if an epilogue isn't enough for your liking, ask for a sequel. And, just maybe, if you want to know of the time between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8, I might consider writing it. BUT, remember, I'll only write more if you, the reader, wants more. As for now, I am sad to say that this story has ended. Thank you, for reading. I hope you will enjoy my future writings, and that you review.


End file.
